Saint Seiya Kamino Senshi
by Lady Lidell
Summary: Ante la posible destrucción de la humanidad, de la sangre de Athena renacen unas guerreras que solo combatieron en la primera guerra santa. Se avecina la segunda guerra en donde volverán a pelear y destruir el mal que habita junto con los poseedores del universo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Un mundo perfecto, sí. Eso es lo que la humanidad desea y por lo que reza día a día a esa estatua de aproximadamente 13 metros. Tan majestuosa que hasta podría jurar que, con tan solo hincarme, y pedirle un milagro, ocurriría. Cada que voy escucho los mismos susurros. "Por favor mi dios, necesito que mi hija regrese" "Te pido tan solo unos años más de vida" "Que termine este infierno, por favor, bríndanos un mundo de luz" ¿Un mundo de luz? ¿Qué es lo que necesita esta gente? Y, ¿Por qué no me dejan acercarme más allá de las ruinas?

Siempre he disfrutado de los grandes viajes, aquellos donde conoces más que lugares, conoces diferentes necesidades del hombre. El dinero que poseo no le he usado más que para descubrir el mundo. Y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Hasta el momento, aquel día, no lo olvidaré jamás. Descubrí por mí mismo lo que se esconde detrás de toda esa historia hecha pedazos, existe más que turismo allá, existe la fe, la esperanza, esos hombres por los que alguien común y corriente como yo, se siente seguro. Lo vi ahí, herido, ensangrentado, respirando agitadamente mientras sus ojos reflejaban el más puro conocimiento de su muerte.

Son como estrellas fugaces que aparecen y ocurren milagros, o no. Ese día lo ocurrió para mí. Y, también, me abrió la mente a aquello que me dijo esa mujer que apareció entre la luz de pronto. Sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña criatura que al parecer se encontraba bien. El herido era él, me miró fijamente mientras sostenía con fuerza a la niña.

Por favor —me dijo el chico tumbado en el suelo, aferrándose al cuerpo de la pequeña con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se veía tan joven, a esa corta edad existía un mundo singular, y emanaba una calidez inexplicable — Cuídela… no deje que nada ni nadie le haga daño. Esta pequeña es la esperanza del mundo, si ella muere, ya nada vale la pena por que luchar.

No le contesté al instante, estaba totalmente paralizado a la escena. ¿Cómo debería de actuar? me quedé callado, mis ojos solo veían como su sangre manchaba todo el suelo. Me hinqué ante el:

—¿A qué te refieres muchacho? Será mejor que te busque un doctor, no sé cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas…—sentí de pronto un jalón sobre la manga de mi traje

—Yo no importo…mi destino ha llegado hasta aquí. Esta pequeña es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, es por ella por quien peleamos, por el mundo, por la esperanza.

Abrí los ojos con asombro, parecía tan solo un bebe común y corriente. Pero dijo que era la razón de su batalla infinita. Pasados unos segundos entendí que a quien tenía enfrente era a uno de ellos…un caballero. Esos hombres que son la esperanza de la humanidad, de toda su maldad insaciable. Me habían hablado de ellos "Tienen el universo concentrado en sus puños" ¿Era eso posible? "Puedes ver el cosmos infinito en sus ojos" bien, lo había comprobado ahora. Apenas y podía hablar, y, aún así, sus últimas palabras las brindaba a un perfecto desconocido como yo, ¿Por qué yo? al ver esa angustia en su rostro lastimado, esas cicatrices que cruzaba más de la mitad de su sucia cara, decidí darle esa "esperanza al mundo" por la que tanto rezan.

—Entrégamela—le dije entre susurros mientras limpiaba la tierra de sus mejillas— Cuidaré de ella como si fuera mi hija, y te prometo no la encontrarán, ni le harán daño.

El joven caballero me sonrió, extendió sus brazos y la tomé entre los míos. La frazada estaba cubierta de sangre, yo también me manché un poco. Su sonrisa fue lo último que vi, antes de que cerrara los ojos, y se convirtiera en una estrella más de la noche. Miré hacia arriba, justo de donde el vino. Más allá de las ruinas, mas allá de las ruinas.

Me encaminé rápido a regresar, no sabía lo que podría bajar por ahí. Sentía el cabello de la pequeña entre los dedos, mientras sostenía su pequeño cráneo. "Es la esperanza del mundo" fue entonces cuando recordé a esa mujer diciéndome "Puedes cambiar la suerte de los hombres, ve. Busca un vientre virgen, busca la pureza que ellas necesitan. Crea guerreros"

Puedo cambiarla, esta pequeña necesita mucho, mucho más que solo a mi o un simple mayordomo. Necesita más de ellos para protegerla y yo se los daré. Pero, ¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes ellas?, ¿Acaso debería nacer mujeres?, ¿Por qué un vientre virgen?

Desde ese día, me sucumbí ante la creación…

Un niño, dos, tres, veinte, setenta, siempre eran varones y no me lo explicaba. No me niego a ellos, pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería aquella mujer entre la nieve? No sé porque solo esperaba ansioso por escuchar los lloriqueos desde el otro lado de la habitación donde escribo esto, agudizaba mis oídos esperando escuchar lo que mi corazón me gritaba.

Observé el tintero vació mientras escuchaba como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal de la ventana, observé el otro lado de la página en blanco sin nada más que escribir.

Hasta que…

—Señor Kido… es una niña.

"La esperanza destruye al hombre, lo hace aferrarse a espejismos absurdos,

lo pensaba, antes de que ocurriera el milagro de aquella estrella tumbada en el suelo"


	2. Canto I

**Canto I**

La luna se alza a la par de las estrellas. Siempre posee esa misma brillantes, la misma forma equilibrada junto con la cortina de una noche obscura. El mismo lucero de la noche. Con sus diferentes fases y fenómenos tan perfectos creados por el universo. Pareciese que puedes escuchar un canto suave, sonoro, donde los armónicos y el sonido de los planetas pueden parecer infinitos.

La luna. Dulce doncella de noche, luz en medio del caos. Por supuesto que, cada larga noche es el mismo esplendor, donde sus rayos ilumina el rostro de la colosal escultura crisoelefantina tallada por los antiguos ancestros mitológicos. El escudo, sus manos, sus ojos. Se puede ver la nostalgia de toda la raza humana en un instante. Pero, esa noche no era como las otras, no.

Aquella noche sólo existía la lobreguez, tinieblas, la luna se había sucumbido ante un eclipse eterno, solo existía un color carmesí iluminando las ruinas y, también el gran reloj zodiacal. Cayó desde el cielo un rayo intenso, destruyendo todo a su paso. Caballeros aprendices corrieron la mala suerte de ser tocados por las ráfagas dándoles una muerte dolorosa.

_No puede, no puede pasar por la barrera, es inquebrantable._

Sus cabellos lilas le acariciaba sus hombros desnudos, miraba la noche con determinación, pero no sin miedo. Sintió la necesidad de sostener con más fuerza su báculo, la ansiedad mantenía su cosmos divino al tanto. Los gritos de fondo que se podían escuchar desde la ciudadela definitivamente no era la ayuda que necesitaba, pero tenia que mantenerse firme ante cualquier tragedia.

_Lamento tanto hayan muerto así fieles aprendices_

Escuchó el mismo sonido que un cristal quebrándose poco a poco. El sonido del crujir se mezcló con los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

_No puede pasar, no puede pasar.. _

Eran las únicas palabras que pensaba en ese momento de angustia y ansiedad. Sabía que pronto la guerra se avecinaba, pero no pensó ocurriría de esa forma.

De pronto, el ruido se detuvo. Solo escuchaba ahora sus latidos y sentía su pecho empapado en sudor. El sonido del fuego azul en los signos zodiacales que aún vivían, se volvió más fuerte. Sentía temblar sus piernas.

_Se fue…_

Hubiese preferido seguir escuchando el chillido de la barra de cristal que había hecho con sus cosmos, a verlo colapsar en unos segundos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos mientras veía con terror como la barrera había llegado a su fin. Frunció sus cejas pobladas no apartando la vista del cielo. Cuando por fin lo vio.

_Es el… _

Una figura con ropajes negros que resaltaban aún más por el rojo carmesí del eclipse. Bajaba suave mientras el viento movía sus mechones bruno. Con una sonrisa que le resaltaba los pómulos y dando paso a su locura. La figura estaba rodeada por una fuerza descomunal, un cosmos tan fuerte que haría hincar hasta al más valiente.

_Hades…_

Hades. Dios del inframundo y de los muertos, poseedor del tártaro, de las almas sufridas. Donde todo pensamiento llora, destruye, y sufre. Desde los inicios mitológicos, Hades y Athena han combatido por el poder de la tierra. Cada doscientos cincuenta años, este renace, y escoge un cuerpo de alma pura para apoderarse de él. Y así, reencarnar y proclamarse de nuevo.

La guerra Santa del siglo XX había comenzado. La tragedia era ahora, lo que perseguirá al santuario hasta el final, al mundo entero. Era momento de que levantaran sus puños los fieles caballeros de Athena en protección de la raza humana y su diosa representante de la victoria y Libertad.

— Athena —dijo con voz fría y gruesa no dejando de verle. Su voz la hizo temblar, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Sus ojos perversos se abrieron de pronto mientras extendía su mano de lado suyo. —He venido por tu cabeza.

La diosa vió como en su mano derecha concentró su cosmos maligno, atrayendo de nuevo los rayos, pulverizando a cada individuo. Niños, adultos, mujeres, todos estaban siendo masacrados no solo por hades. Sino también, por sus espectros. Athena sintió un leve temblor en sus pies, se hizo a un lado con agilidad mientras el suelo se abría con fuerza. La temperatura comenzó a subir de manera gradual.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Unas llamas se asomaron con fuerza del increíble agujero que se había formado. Vio salir la espada de las llamas dirigiéndose hacia su Dios. Athena pudo ver el hierro estigio que con la que estaba hecha. La llave de hades que le permitía con el más mínimo esfuerzo liberar, o torturar las almas del inframundo. O, llevarse a los vivos, incluso la cabeza de Athena. El poder de su espada era tan fuerte como el tridente de poseídon, quizá aún más.

Athena alzó su báculo con valentía, Hades sonrió con esa locura que lo caracterizaba, sosteniendo su espada. —¡Hades! — gritó Athena con osadía concentrando su cosmos glorioso, y aura dorada alrededor de su figura frágil y femenina. Hades soltó una carcajada perversa alzando su espada con blanco a su cabeza.

_No permitiré hagas de este mundo un infierno _

Segundos antes del enfrentamiento, justo enfrente de Athena comenzó a resplandecer un cosmos celestial. Llegó tan fuerte como un cometa a la deriva del universo. Era una energía diferente a otras. Un cosmos que, a pesar de tantas generaciones jamás se había sentido uno igual. Desde aquella primera guerra santa mitológica, justo cuando se construyó el santuario y templo de Athena. Esa aura gloriosa había desaparecido por siglos. Todos pensaban era una leyenda más, ¿Cómo podía existir cosmos tan único además del de Athena? Sus nombres trascendieron como ángeles en los elysios cuando combatieron en la primera guerra, y después de ahí, desaparecieron como estrellas fugaces.

Pero, aún los planetas y sus armoniosas melodías seguían existiendo, entonces, continuaba la esperanza de que ellas reencarnarían algún día. Y lucharán fielmente bajo el yugo de su diosa Athena. Hades, se detuvo un instante, mirando atónito la fuerza que estaba apareciendo impidiéndole el paso. Una silueta femenina comenzó a distinguirse de tanta energía. Delicada, estatura promedio, delgada pero con muslos fuertes. Claro, lo que se podía ver de sus piernas, ya que una armadura compacta, se ajustaba perfectamente a ellas. Su cosmos se extinguió y pudo contemplarse mejor.

La armadura tenía detalles ornamentales en sus piernas, brazos. Sus hombreras eran pequeñas. No necesitaba más grandes para cubrir esos hombros delicados. La armadura brillaba con vida misma, resplandecía con la misma intensidad que sus ojos azules turquesa. Debajo de la armadura pesada, podía notarse una corta y sencilla camisola. Parte de sus muslos quedaban desnudos. Justo debajo de la caída de la tela de gaza. Una melena rubia, larga, pero recogida se agitaba junto con el viento. Su cabeza parecía más un dulce de bombón, pero encantador. Poseía una belleza única. Tanto como su cosmos mismo.

Athena la miró con asombro — Usagi —pronunció el nombre de la bella joven no bajando la guardia.

En su piel blanca y tersa, tenía una media luna plasmada en su frente, el rostro de la joven no hacía más que expresar enojo hacia el dios del inframundo — Guerrera de la luna — dijo Hades en un tono burlón — ¿En verdad crees poder vencerme?

La joven dio un paso adelante, el sonido de la armadura resonó en sus oídos. —No te acerques— declaró la mujer de melena dorada — Basta ya, Hades.

Hades se echó a reír — Ella ya no está más aquí, ahora su cuerpo me pertenece—La media luna en la frente de Usagi era tan característica de la guerrera lunar. Ninguna de las otras guerreras tenían una marca en su cuerpo o rostro como esa. Solo se formaba cuando portaba la armadura de la luna.

— Me enfrentaré a ti sola si es necesario — Hades sintió como la guerrera comenzó a subir su cosmos.

_De nuevo esa aura brillante…_

La chica de la media luna alzó con fuerza su brazo. Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, formó una media luna con una flecha atravesada. Tomó la media luna. Esta resplandecía y era poco más grande que la joven. El arco tenía un color áureo y leonado. Usagi lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos turquesa cuando en su otra mano, apareció

_Las perseidas._

Flechas cómo lluvia de meteoritos que viajan a la velocidad de la luz, con la potencia y fuerza de una estrella. Con la intensidad del sol. Desde la era mitológica eran utilizadas por la misma Artemisa. Usagi apuntó hacia Hades decidida a dispararle.

—¿Crees que una simple perseida podrá contra mí?

— Y si esto no fuese suficiente —dijo— Tendrás que matarme antes de acercártele.

Se elevó, sentía la presión de sus dedos sosteniendo la perseida, disparó hacia Hades, viajaron y resplandecían con furor. Este frunció el labio en una sonrisa burlona, levantó solamente la palma, y la detuvo en segundos. Usagi abrió los ojos impactada.

_Lo hará, la devolverá_

Hades contrarrestó su ataque devolviéndole toda esa lluvia de perseidas.

—¡ Usagi! —gritó Saori. El impacto de una de esas flechas es tan mortal como la flecha del caballero dorado Aioros. Solo que, aquí eran varias de ellas. Usagi no hizo más que preparar su cuerpo ante el impacto, o tal vez detenerlas, no podría con todas ellas. No pensó el apareciera tan pronto. Se colocó enfrente de ella y de Athena extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

—¡Muro de cristal!

De pronto, lo tenía tan cerca, de espaldas, viendo su armadura dorada resplandeciente y su cabellera larga. El cosmos que percibía de su cuerpo era impresionante. Desde que lo conoció así fue. Esos cuernos rodeando su cuello, y su voz suave y valerosa. Las perseidas golpearon con fuerza el muro. El fiel caballero soltó un leve gemido de esfuerzo sin dejar de soportar el impacto.

—Mu—artículó su nombre con impresión.

_Mu de Aries_

Logró detener las perseidas con éxito. Dobló las rodillas en una caída cansada junto con su capa blanca.

—Aries, tu muro de cristal no resistirá un impacto igual — vociferó Hades.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó. Usagi no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación. Notaron que atrás de Hades estaba su fiel Cerbero. Tan omnipotente y con sus tres cabezas rabiosas y urgidas por masacrar con sus dientes a alguno. Usagi tomó del brazo a Athena haciéndola a un lado de una de sus cabezas. Mu estaba encolerizado ante la escena.

La joven se giró con rapidez, lo único que sentía en ese momento era un odio profundo hacia Hades. Se la había arrebatado, era algo que jamás le iba a perdonar. Había visto con sus propios ojos la destrucción, la tortura. Apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia Cerberos.

¡Eclipse Lunar!

Bastó ese solo golpe de la guerrera para arrojar al suelo al gran perro de tres cabezas. Provocó que pilares cayeran y se convirtieran en ruinas.

_No puedo acercarme a él, emana un cosmos demasiado fuerte, me podría paralizar y no podría protegerlas. No me perdonaría dejarla combatir sola contra Hades. _—Pensó Mu de Aries mientras se mantenía firme por delante de Athena, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la joven rubia.

_Doce horas, solo tenemos doce horas hasta que el preludio termine y el ultimo fuego se consuma. _

Hace unos atrás…

Europa siglo XX


	3. Canto II

**CANTO II**

El sonido de las cascadas era tranquilizador, se podía sentir la frescura del viento en el medio. La noche era perpetua, parecía inmortal con todas esas estrellas y constelaciones vislumbrando cada horizonte, cada parte del cielo teñida por ellas. La dulce melodía del agua cayendo se mesclaba junto con los pensamientos de aquel pequeño, que se encontraba de pie, dejando que la dulce brisa bailara entre sus cabellos brunos y oscuros.

No pensaba en ese momento, su mente se había adueñado de él, de sus sentidos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese entrenar, y dar lo mejor de si, para convertirse en un caballero de Athena. Un anciano pudo verlo desde lejos, vio como su discípulo aun no descansaba. ¿A qué se debía? Pensó el anciano recargando su diminuto peso con su bastón de viga.

— ¿Aun no descansas Shiryu? —le preguntó extrañado ante su comportamiento, caminaba con lentitud hacia su alumno, el pequeño no tenía más de once años. Este escuchó la voz de su maestro a sus espaldas, se giró a mirarlo directo. Entrecerró sus ojos.

—Maestro…, la verdad es que, no tengo sueño, no tengo deseos de descansar. Vi el cielo estrellado y decidí contemplarlo. además ¿Cómo descansar?, si me espera todo un entrenamiento por tantos años.

Su maestro le brindo una sonrisa delicada y tranquilizadora. Así era Shiryu, tan obstinado, tenaz, y testarudo. Pero podía sentir dentro de él un cosmos lleno de vida, y eso era lo que él deseaba conocer. Tal vez no en ese momento, pero con el tiempo lo haría. En un segundo, paso por su mente pericia, aquella leyenda antigua, que tenía milenios de ser escuchada, y que nadie la creía. Ni la creerán jamás. En realidad, no haría daño hablarle de ella, aunque fuese para despojarlo de una realidad. El anciano se quedó de pie, recargando ambas manos seniles sobre su bastón. Mirando hacia el suelo.

—Dime Shiryu, alguna vez ¿Te hable de una leyenda, acerca de unos ángeles que renacen de la sangre de Athena?

Shiryu se dio media vuelta enseguida al escuchar sus palabras— ¿Ángeles?

Este asintió con la cabeza, cerró sus ojos cansados, pero sin dejar de hablar—Es una leyenda, que ha pasado de generación en generación, En realidad nadie está seguro si en realidad ocurrió, pero... —hizo una pausa de pronto, recordando aquellos momentos de su juventud, cuando fue el caballero dorado de Libra, y cuando combatió contra Hades en aquella guerra santa, su gran amigo Shion de Aries le había hablado de ella. —Cuando el universo se había formado como lo conocemos, desde la primera guerra santa, en la que los caballeros de Athena, luchan contra el mismísimo infierno, para salvar la humanidad. Se dice que de la sangre de Athena nacieron unos ángeles, aquellos Ángeles eran divinidosos. Dice la leyenda, que aquellas guerreras eran sagradas, y un insulto atroz hacia los dioses. Para ellos, más que divinas, eran un pecado hacia la humanidad, que debía ser destruido. Pero, para los caballeros de esos años atrás, eran como una luz iluminando el camino, el no temer al acechante y sordo despertar, de una vida que transcurre a ciegas; llenas de desperdicios y penas. Ellas estaban destinadas a proteger a Athena, su cosmos era como ninguno, tan cálido, tan diferente a cualquier otro que puedas sentir. Le leyenda dice que solo estarán en la humanidad, cuando se acerque la destrucción de esta como la conocemos, cuando el castigo de los dioses caiga sobre ella. Es por esta razón por la cual son despreciadas por ellos. Después de la primera guerra santa, nadie más las volvió a ver, nadie supo que fue lo que paso con ellas, representantes del universo mismo.

La mirada del pequeño Shiryu estaba helada, sus labios estaban entumecidos por el frio, pero eso no le evito hablar— Maestro, y usted, ¿Las vio alguna vez?

El maestro negó con la cabeza, llevando su mirada hacia arriba, mirando como las estrellas brillaban en esa noche, que se sentía como ninguna otra—No, yo nunca las vi Shiryu, un buen amigo me hablo de ellas, diciendo que solo era una leyenda, tal vez para despistar un poco. Pero…, tal vez no sea solo una leyenda del todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice Maestro? —preguntó Shiryu hambriento por la curiosidad de sus palabras.

—Porque la vida revela su profundidad, y a veces en las oscuras noches, me parece ver esos ojos escarlata, iluminándola.

**Europa, siglo XX**

El sol se asomaba entre las montañas, el cielo azul encantado junto con las nubes blancas daban paso a los reflejos de las luces tenues del sol, el sonido de las majestuosas campanas y los cantos de las aves eran delicados, las palomas blancas volaban alrededor del Reloj adornándolo con sus plumas.

Las campanadas inundaron al pueblo, era todavía muy temprano para que iniciaran las clases en el orfanato. Los pequeños puestos donde vendían todo tipo de antigüedades y comida estaban listos para la venta del día. Con su olor a pan recién horneado, y las amas de casa regateando por los precios. Era un bullicio que, a ella, no le agradaba tanto. Prefería los sonidos más armoniosos, más en sintonía como a ella le gustaba interpretarlos.

_Paganini era su favorito_

Trataba de ignorarlos, lo que la ayudaba era hacer su rutina de todas las mañanas antes de inicio de clases. levantarse, ponerse el vestido negro con cuello blanco. Así era el uniforme católico que las obligaban a usar. No le desagradaba tanto, le parecía cómodo. Pensaba en todos esos niños que no tiene sustento ni para comer, quejarse por algo tan banal como un uniforme era absurdo.

Eran las 7:45 de la mañana, tenía una canasta que ella misma había hecho. Ponía ahí todo tipo de comida: Verduras, pan, frutas, arroz lo que sea para que aquellos niños del vecindario tuvieran que desayunar. El dinero que ganaba tocando en las capillas lo utilizaba para poder comprar lo que necesitaban. Ya había hecho las compras de esa mañana, su canasta estaba llena. Solamente podía pensar en la cara de felicidad cuando llegara, siempre la recibían de la misma manera. Tenía que recorrer un largo camino antes de regresar al orfanato.

La joven era alta para su corta edad, tenía cabello negro lacio, delgada, y con unos ojos violeta intensos. Vieron su figura llegar desde lejos y como siempre, con una sonrisa.

¡Hotaru! — gritó el pequeño con pantalón rasgado, sus rodillas se asomaban por los agujeros. — Chicos, ha llegado Hotaru.

Niños de entre siete hasta doce años de edad salieron de su escondite para poder recibirla. La mayoría estaban sucios de hollín. Eran abandonados por sus padres biológicos, y no les quedaba otra más que trabajar para poder pagar lo que se necesitara de su humilde vivienda. La sonrisa inocente de un niño hambriento al ver comida no se podía igualar con ninguna otra. Al ver la canasta llena sus ojos coquetos brillaban.

_Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru _

Decían todos en unísono mientras corrían emocionados hacia ella.

—¡Hola! — clamó la joven levantando su brazo y moviendo su mano en un caluroso saludo. Los niños se aventaron hacía ella tirándola al suelo. Todos se soltaron a carcajadas. Se levantó tomando la canasta — Espero estén listo para lo que les traje. Les va a encantar.

A lo lejos, a un lado de la puerta vieja de madera la observaba una mujer anciana y cansada. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas — Querida Hotaru, no tienes que hacer esto todos los días.

Hotaru volteó sonriendo mientras repartía la comida — Para nada, no es una molestia para mi señora Miller. Le he traído la medicina que le hacía falta, estoy segura que con esto se sentirá mucho mejor.

Extendió la medicina en las palmas de la pobre anciana, sus manos estaban cuarteadas y llena de astillas por tanto barrer corrales. La miró con incredulidad, pero con tanto agradecimiento hacia ella y su alma bondadosa — No sabemos cómo pagarte tanto que has hecho por nosotros.

No se preocupe, no quiero nada a cambio. Me alegra estén bien cada uno de ustedes.

Sintió como uno de los niños le jalaba el vestido negro grueso mientras comía un pedazo de pan — Hotaru, ¿trajiste tu violín?

No hables con la boca llena niño.

Hotaru se soltó a reír. Se inclinó para poder estar a la altura del pequeño — No pequeño Thomas, no lo traje esta vez, podré traerlo el día de mañana.

Los chiquillos suspiraron — Queríamos escucharte tocar.

Si — dijo otro comiendo— Nos encanta escucharte, cuando seas famosa, ¿No te olvidaras de nosotros?

—Para nada —le acarició su cabeza y pelo graso — No podría olvidarlos nunca.

Su talento natural para tocar su Stradivarius era innato. Poseía una agilidad envidiable con el arco, podía tocar piezas de alta dificultad a su corta edad. No había nada que le gustase y amara más que la música. Le fascinaba tocar al despertar, al dormir. Los bellos atardeceres era una de sus más grandes musas entre otras cosas. Se movía con tanta naturalidad al tocar que parecía hacia el mínimo esfuerzo.


	4. Canto III

**CANTO III**

_Es tarde ya, las clases comenzarán en cualquier momento_

Hotaru se despidió amistosamente de sus pequeños amigos y de la noble anciana. Les dejó canasta con la comida. Les había dejado la suficiente para una semana. Pasada esa semana volvería de nuevo a la rutina de comprarles más.

Hotaru era una joven de noble corazón, desde pequeña siempre había sido así. Le gustaba ayudar a quien lo necesitara sin recibir nada a cambio. Incluso los que eran malos con ellas, si alguna vez necesitaban ayuda ella la daría sin problemas. Trataba de verle el lado humano a todo y todos. Siempre creía que, dentro de toda la maldad que rodeaba al mundo, había una pequeña esperanza para todo. Aún estando enferma del corazón.

Padecía un corazón débil, le era imposible hacer actividades que requerían actividad física, o alguna emoción podría provocarle un infarto. Se mantenía al margen ante su enfermedad, desde que tiene memoria veía como todos podían jugar, correr, ejercitarse, y ella jamás pudo.

Todo se redujo a su música, en la música encontró ese soporte emocional que necesitaba. Además, ella misma lo decía

_En la música puedo hacer incluso más cosas que los demás. Puedo sumergirme en los más crudos inviernos con Vivaldi. Puedo correr en bellas praderas de primavera, puedo sentir la misma adrenalina que otros cuando corren, al tocar un movimiento de las cuatro estaciones. _

La música le había brindado eso y más. Caminaba de regreso al pueblo, se sentía un poco mareada por la distancia que había recorrido, de pronto sintió una presión en el pecho. Se llevó la mano a su corazón agitado mientras daba pequeños gemidos de cansancio.

_No me explico porque siempre la veo, a esa mujer de vestido negro y cabellera larga. _

Le venían recuerdos que no sabía siquiera los tuviera. _Es decir, era tan solo una bebé, ¿Cómo podría recordarlo? _Veía a lo lejos una cuna en una habitación manchada de sangre. El viento entraba con furia moviendo las cortinas. Y ahí estaba ella, parada al lado de la cuna, observándola. El llanto de la pequeña retumbaba sobre las paredes.

_¿Cómo puedo ver esto? ¿Quién es esa mujer? _

Esa bebé era ella, sola, con frío y lo único que miraban sus ojos violetas era la mujer con mirada profunda y ojos grandes. Su corazón estaba más agitado de lo normal. Llegó al pueblo y los latidos de su corazón los dejó de escuchar siendo reemplazados por unos gritos a lo lejos.

_¿Qué está pasando? _

Con dificultad la joven se acercó. Miró un pobre niño de entre siete o nueve años discutiendo con otros que le doblaban la edad.

Por favor, devuélvanmelo, es para mi hermana, está enferma y no ha comido nada en todo el día.

El niño con ropajes sucios estaba peleando por un pan que el mismo había comprado tallando los pisos de la iglesia central. Se lo habían quitado tres adolecentes mientras lo levantaban para que este lo alcanzara.

¿Lo quieres? Tómalo, anda.

Se echaron a reír los otros dos mientras el pequeño brincoteaba por alcanzar el pan. Uno de ellos tomo un palo de madera y comenzó a golpearlo en sus piernecillas. Hotaru corrió hacia el impidiendo que lo siguieran golpeando.

—¿Qué rayos? —clamó el abusivo— Lárgate de aquí entrometida.

—Por favor, devuélvanle su comida.

La miraron con sorpresa, pero eso no evitó el comportamiento desmedido de violencia. El chico quería seguir golpeando, pero Hotaru se puso enfrente y el golpe lo recibió ella. El niño solo se soltó a llorar. Hotaru lo tomo entre brazos dirigiéndoles una mirada de enojo.

_No dejaré lo sigan golpeando_

Con que si ¿eh? Bueno, entonces tendremos que golpearlos a ambos.

El adolescente con peso exagerado levantó el madero para golpear a Hotaru en su espalda.

—¡Oigan!

Escucharon un grito detrás. Era una voz femenina pero fuerte, un poco grave para ser una mujer. Estaba parada con sus brazos entrelazados y sus labios curvados en una mueca irritada. Alta, piernas largas, cintura pequeña y brazos fuertes. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta elevada con mechones castaños. Tenía un detalle de aretes en forma de rosas sonrosadas. Ojos grandes y verdes.

—¡Es Makoto! — vociferó uno de ellos, la voz le tembló de pronto con miedo.

—Makoto — dijo Hotaru aún en el suelo.

El líder de la banda se giró a ella —No me importa si es Makoto, no podrá con tres al mismo tiempo.

Más les vale los dejen en paz por las buenas — dio un paso al frente Makoto mientras se tronaba los dedos con fuerza, el sonido intimidó a dos de ellos. El líder de los brabucones se abalanzó contra Makoto, ella reaccionó rápido tomándolo del pecho y arrojándolo con fuerza a un puesto de frutas. Se golpeó en la cabeza quedando norteado. Los demás vieron la escena con terror e intentaron correr lejos de ella, pero ella los tomo por detrás.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van?!

La bella joven de ojos verdes los levantó con una mirada amenazante — ¡Suéltanos! Le diremos a la madre superiora que nos golpeaste.

—Entonces valdrá la pena que les deje unos cuantos moretones.

—¡Makoto! basta ya, no los golpees—gritó Hotaru poniéndose de pie, aun el niño estaba atrás de ella observando la escena. Makoto vió a Hotaru con asombro, no quería soltarlos.

—¿De qué estás hablando Hotaru? — le preguntó Makoto sin soltarlos. Aún estaba enfadada —Ellos fueron los que empezaron.

Hotaru se acercó hacia Makoto con una mirada más relajada —La violencia no se arregla con más violencia. No haces más que alimentarles su carácter agresivo.

Makoto relajó las cejas, no podía entender como Hotaru se comportaba a veces. Hizo caso ante su petición y los soltó. Se echaron a correr rápidamente con miedo. Makoto solo los vió alejarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Se dirigió a Hotaru—Parece logró golpearte un poco ese cretino.

—Estoy bien, no es nada—Hotaru vió al niño que solamente observaba con asombro a Makoto —Lamento no poder recuperar tu comida, toma.

Hotaru le entregó una manzana que tenía en su bolsillo. La estaba guardando para después del almuerzo. Al niño le brillaron los ojos y tomó la manzana rápido. Le dio las gracias a Hotaru y salió corriendo lejos.

—Vaya—exclamó en un suspiro la chica de coleta alta —Si tan solo hubiera corrido así lejos de los brabucones.

—Espero esa manzana le ayude un poco a su hermana.

Se escucharon unas campanadas del gran reloj central del pueblo, eran casi las nueve en punto. Las clases ya habían comenzado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Makoto— Ya son las nueve, llegaremos tarde, vamos Hotaru.

Makoto tomo a Hotaru de la mano. Hotaru le sonrió con cariño, muchas cosas los dioses le habían quitado, pero le habían brindado algo tan bello a cambio, la amistad.


	5. Canto IV

**CANTO IV**

Todas aquellas flores han caído, un lugar, en donde el campo se entristece. Una imagen cálida de vida que ahora se ha convertido en un sitio en donde solo habitan las sombras, No había nada más sagrado que lo bello, la creación se desbordaba ante la plenitud de la vida, el tiempo se detuvo, y su condena todavía será visible el día de su partida.

Sus cuerpos demostraban lo hermoso que pudo haber sido la creación de los mortales, escuetos ante los ojos de los Dioses y, completamente indefensos esperando su última voluntad sobre ellos, sus pies descalzos sintieron las Ociosas aguas que detonaban su propia divinidad, y el Por fin el fulgido raudal como el día rutilante.

—Los caballeros dorados, no solo somos almas sin cuerpo alguno.

La voz llena de Orgullo invadió la oscuridad en la que ellos habitaban, un mortal convencido de su valor se dirigió hacia un dios esperando la misma respuesta desde los tiempos remotos, Ante la fe que todavía sentía en su alma perdida y abatida lo ayudaba a mantenerse tenaz, y voluntarioso.

—Es cierto—contestó de igual manera una voz ante las palabras del fiel caballero, completamente fluida y con un eco estremecedor digno de los apogeos de la naturaleza—Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean castigados por su pecado.

—Somos caballeros de Athena—repuso de una manera acentuada hacia los dioses el hombre de larga cabellera cetrina, dio unos pasos atrás apretando sus puños fuertemente mirando hacia el suelo sombrío, continúo hablando sin importarle lo demás—Aunque desatemos la ira de los dioses, nosotros los caballeros dorados no perderemos la fe.

Dicho esto, el antiguo caballero Aries dirigió su mirada por encima de la de ellos, entre la opacidad de ese lugar se escuchó la voz del caballero más noble, Mu de Aries, su voz tan llena de fuerza y letargos invernales, para él jamás existiría la mezquindad, limites, ni fronteras, aun así no le importaría más la voluntad de los mismísimos dioses.

— ¡Dedicar nuestro ser a Athena!

Esas palabras tan llenas de nobleza se escucharon en un estruendo eco, lo que provoco que el dios del Sol, Apolo contestara ante esa afirmación que para los dioses era absurda y sin sentido, la divinidad del dio Apolo era ingeniosa, con tan solo poder escuchar sus palabras, se podían escuchar los vientos en las montañas con sus agradables canticos.

—Aunque los caballeros dorados de Athena sean los más poderosos, siguen siendo unos simples mortales, sangran de la misma manera que ellos.

Shaka, el caballero más cercano a Dios, dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos cobalto esplendidos, aún en las terribles nieblas del pecado se observaba su brillo oculto, simplemente el observaba todo aquello que ese encontraba alrededor suyo, no veía más que a sus compañeros caminando en la misma dirección, sus mentes vagaban entre esas voces que los llamaban pecadores, ¿Acaso proteger a los seres humanos de su furia era un pecado? Se preguntaban en sus últimos pensamientos como mortales, aun sin encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta todavía en sus desnudos cuerpos vivía su cosmos dorado, lleno de calidez y valentía, una vez más los escucharon, pero esta vez de una manera más fuerte y decidida.

—Entonces sus almas, serán castigadas.

—Como una lección para la raza humana que continua desafiando a los dioses—dijo el dios equitativamente como si fuese suficiente explicación para ellos, continuo hablando una voz femenina observándolos como vagaban entre sus propios castigos.

—Sus cuerpos quedaran atrapados en roca, para nunca sentir la paz, —Hizo una pausa breve—

Sufrirán por el resto de la eternidad.

—No nos importa—Contestó el joven caballero Aioria ante las palabras de los dioses, el miro hacia arriba buscando sus rostros con la mirada, pero le fue inútil, los rostros de los dioses no se podían observar, ni tampoco contemplarse, continuo hablando—Aun en la muerte, nuestras almas pertenecerán a Athena, sin importar el eterno sufrimiento de la prisión.

—Nada, ni nadie quebrantara nuestra lealtad a Athena, aunque estemos aprisionados en el pecado, habrá alguien que vendrá, ¡Triunfara con nuestro espíritu!-Grito Docko de Libra hacia ellos insinuándoles que el miedo, era la ultimo que sentían ante ese castigo de aprisionarlos por el resto de la eternidad, lo cual provoco que los dioses les hiciera ver su ingenuidad como simples humanos que eran.

—Mortales—Hizo una pausa volviéndose hacia Dhocko, hablando con un acento ingenuo y sin coherencia alguna—Aunque apareciera alguien, jamás ustedes los humanos podrán vencer a los dioses, ¿No es verdad señor?—Preguntó sin añadir nada más.

—Así es.

—Todos deberán ser castigados.

—Eso es lo que se merecen, por desafiarnos.

En un segundo todos los dioses que observaban a los sacrificados caballeros dorados hablaron en un mismo tiempo, provocando un resonancia que calaba hasta los huesos, sus voces podían hacer temblar a cualquiera, ¿Con que prolijidad los han condenado? Todos han de pagar, los que aman, y los que no, eternas esperanzas y temores, destruye todas estas vallas, toda esta celestial edificación, hundir las manos en el infinito no trae más que desilusiones sin salvación.

—Ahora conocerán el castigo, más temido por los dioses.

Ellos querían intentarlo, querían sentir el vacío que trae su muerte, el final de su vida, fría y escalofriante, ¿Es acaso esto lo que los caballeros dorados merecían? Un silencio ensordecedor toma al mundo, mientras son condenados al Pecado, aun detonando la ira de los dioses, sus cuerpos se mantuvieron firmes, flores bastardas tratando de abordar lo que sus creadores jamás les concedieron, sus vidas se han visto envueltas en diferentes experiencias como caballeros que son, combatieron en una guerra santa, abundantes muertes y sangre vieron derramar ante sus ojos.

_¿Qué es esto? Escucho unas campanas a lo lejos, su sonido es tan penetrante. El aire aquí es helado, no siento mis pómulos, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué…son castigados? _

—¿Usagi?

Una voz tímida hablaba del otro lado de la puerta de madera antigua y desgastada. tenía libros de filosofía, matemáticas, física, astronomía. Todo tipo de temas que a ella le gustaba mucho leer en sus tiempos libres. Jamás se aburría de los libros, era su pasatiempo favorito. Podía aprender y explorar mundos distintos en ellos. La más destacada en la mayoría de las clases. Tenía puestos unos lentes redondos de pasta grandes color plata. Su cabello era corto, le llegaba por debajo de sus orejas pequeñas. Su cabello era aturquesado radiante. Sus ojos, tan azules como todo el océano que exista en la tierra. Estatura promedio, delgada, bastante frágil.

Continuaba tocando la puerta con sus nudillos—Usagi, las clases ya comenzaron. Tienes que levantarte—Al ver que no había reacción del otro lado, la joven ya no insistió más— Ay, esta niña…

La linda joven de cabello índigo se retiró caminando por el pasillo extenso. Se negaba a despertar. en sus más profundos pensamientos vagos, soñaba con el castigo de la eternidad hacia esos caballeros, soñaba con voces fuertes y diferentes a las que había oído antes, improvisadamente mordió sus labios suaves, sudaba sin poder despertar ante ese sueño que la atormentaba cada noche de su joven vida, ante la presión despertó de un salto, dándole paso a los rayos del sol iluminando sus ojos azules, el nombre de esa bella joven de cabellera dorada era Usagi. Una chica con una nobleza intacta, su bondad iluminaba su rostro claro, su carácter era distraído, su mente a veces estaba no consiente de la realidad, pero, así era ella. Una chica soñadora que amaba la vida, pero no las Matemáticas, su cabellera ondulada llegaba hasta sus muslos, sentada en la cama sosteniendo fuertemente las sábanas blancas.

— ¿Por qué? —Se preguntó la chica rubia sin dejar de sostener las sábanas— ¿Por qué sueño con esos hombres?

Los pensamientos de Usagi fueron interrumpidos por las campanadas del reloj.

_¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Las nueve?! _

Escuchó de nuevo como tocaban la puerta, pero esta vez lo hacían con mucha más brusquedad— Señorita levántese ahora mismo.

Usagi abrió su boca sorprendida, era la madre superior la que estaba del otro lado. Su voz estricta era inconfundible —Ma…madre lo siento, lo siento. Ahora mismo me duchare y me alistare—De un salto salió de la cama, podían verse sus pechos firmes por encima del camisón.

—Ya no hay agua caliente, el agua caliente es siempre desde las siete de la mañana hasta las ocho y media. Como siempre, se duchará con agua ¡Fría!

Usagi se encogió de hombros

_¿Agua fría de nuevo? no… _

Se escuchaba bullicio en el pequeño patio del orfanato pueblerino. Todos los estudiantes caminaban tranquilamente hacía sus clases correspondientes. Se hicieron a un lado al ver que Makoto y Hotaru iban llegando apenas.

Entraron al salón de clases. Todos los detalles barrocos se podían apreciar en el pequeño espacio. Un pizarrón de gis estaba colgando en la pared central. Había alumnos esperando la clase, conversaciones diferentes en cada esquina. Makoto y Hotaru se sentaron en sus lugares. Makoto vió la butaca donde se sentaba Usagi vacía.

—Oigan… ¿Dónde está Usagi? —Preguntó Makoto a una joven que estaba dibujando un frutero con técnica. Siempre se sentaban juntas todas las clases, la chica tenía una larga melena dorada peinada con media coleta y un listón carmesí que la sostenía. Esta no escucho la pregunta de su compañera, estaba demasiado concentrada en el frutero—Oye Mina, no me ignores.

Por encima de sus ojos y pestañas largas tenía un flequillo largo y medio ondulado, alzó la mirada con pena —Ah…lo siento Makoto—Soltó el carboncillo con el que dibujaba—No lo sabemos aún. Amy fue a buscarla a su habitación, pero no ha regresado.

—Ni siquiera por que vive aquí puede llegar temprano esa niña—dijo una voz pronunciada sentada al lado izquierdo de Mina.

—Vamos Rei—continuó Mina— No seas tan dura con ella, tal vez esté enferma.

Rei era una joven con un carácter demasiado temperamental, parecía como si estuviera molesta por alguna situación siempre. Así era ella desde que llegó al orfanato, como todas las demás. Tenía una mirada impulsiva y marcada. Su cabello lacio era color negro y le llegaba justo a sus muslos. Cada una de ellas poseía una belleza singular y diferente.

—No la justifiques Mina, la mayoría de las veces llega tarde. Si sigue así la reprobarán—dejó de hablar abriendo su libro de texto. Vieron entrar a Amy por la puerta, afortunadamente la hermana Esmeralda, que llevaba las lecciones de física aún no llegaba.

—Oh, miren —exclamó Mina—Ahí viene Amy y…¿Viene sola?

Amy se aproximó a su lugar, en el tiempo que llegaba, Makoto le preguntó:

—¿No encontraste a Usagi? ¿Amy?

—Al parecer se volvió a quedar dormida el día de hoy—contestó, dejando sus libros por encima de la butaca.

—¿Estará enferma? —interrumpió Hotaru de pronto hacía Amy. Hotaru era mucho más joven que las demás, pero le gustaba entrar a clases de grados avanzados para aprender un poco más.

—No lo sé, últimamente ha tenido sueños muy pesados. Y duerme con la ventana abierta.

Se escuchaban unas pisadas en el pasillo. La pobre Usagi sostenía su portafolio con vergüenza. La madre superiora estaba delante de ella con el ceño fruncido.

_Creo que, ahora si está muy molesta. _

Llegaron al salón y todas las miradas se clavaron en la joven con peinado de bombón. Tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas. La madre la metió al salón de un empujón en su espalda.

—Que sea la última vez que te despiertas tarde para tus deberes, o tendré la necesidad de decirle al padre superior. _Que no entiendo porque siempre es paciente con todas ustedes _—pensó la madre. Usagi caminó a su lugar mientras escuchaba bullicios de los demás

—¿Para qué decirle al padre superior? —dijo con enfado un estudiante— Si siempre se comporta compasivo con ellas.

Al fin llegó a su asiento. Se sentaba en medio de Amy, Makoto, Mina, y Rei.

—Usagi, ¿te sientes bien? —se apresuró a preguntar Amy. Usagi puso su mano sobre su barbilla recargándose. No les había hablado de esos sueños a ninguna de ellas, es decir ¿Para qué? Solo eran sueños, realmente trataba de no tomarle importancia. Además de que no quería que ellas se preocuparan.

—Estoy bien Amy—dijo esbozando una sonrisa—Es solo que mi sueño es demasiado pesado a veces.

—¿A veces? — Rei curvó sus labios en una risa irónica.

—Si—contestó Usagi en un tono molesto—A veces Rei.

Al ver a Rei, pudo darse cuenta de la leve herida que tenía Hotaru en su frente—Hotaru, ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?

Hotaru abrió sus ojos, no estaba segura si decir la verdad o no. De todos modos, ellas lo sabrían por los nudillos de Makoto. —No es nada Usagi, me caí en el pueblo mientras corría.

—¿Corrías? —preguntó Mina con preocupación—Hotaru, no puedes correr. ¿De nuevo fuiste sola lejos del pueblo?

Amy se percató de los nudillos irritados de Makoto— ¿Te peleaste de nuevo Makoto?

La joven de aretes de rosa cubrió sus nudillos con las mangas de su uniforme—Tuve que Amy, unos tipejos estaban molestando a Hotaru.

Amy suspiró, ya sabía que Makoto siempre era así, peleonera, agresiva e impulsiva cuando se necesitaba. —Hotaru, debiste esperarnos para acompañarte lejos del pueblo—Rei agachó su cabeza mirando a Hotaru.

—Si Hotaru—continuó Usagi— No deberías caminar sola tan lejos, podrías desmayarte.

—Chicas, agradezco su preocupación. Pero, estoy bien. Fue un problema sin importancia—Hotaru les sonrió.

_Siempre ha sido así. Ellas cuidándome desde que llegué aquí. Me sentía sola, cuando Usagi fue la que se acercó a mí. No sé cómo llegamos aquí, ni que circunstancias nos trajo. Pero, me siento bien con ellas. _

El cosmos que arde por una amistad, hacía tantos años.


	6. Canto V

Nota Autora: Agradezco mucho los comentarios, el capítulo cinco es corto, pero subiré el seis el resto de la semana. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar.

**CANTO V**

_El viento es tan fresco aquí arriba_

La fresca dulzura que desprendía el árbol de cerezo se podía percibir en el aire. ¿Qué le hace el tiempo a los broches de cerezo? Poco a poco van creciendo, se hacen fuertes, y su belleza radia por doquier. La primavera era realmente hermosa cuando puedes jugar con los pétalos.

Lejos del pueblo, había un gran árbol de cerezos, todos los años ellas se reunían para verlo. Era raro en Italia creciera un árbol de cerezo, pero ahí estaba. Enorme, alucinante, y con el pasto teñido de rosa. Una escena que nacía en primavera única.

_Que recuerdo tan bello, el calor en mi pecho por sentir cariño era algo nuevo para mí._

A lo lejos, se podían ver cinco jovencitas, no mayores de quince años. Tan encantadoras como ahora Hotaru las conocía y creció con ellas. Sentadas debajo del árbol disfrutando el aire, y un pequeño almuerzo que Makoto había preparado. Sus charlas debajo del cerezo parecían ser eternas. Hablaban todo tipo de temas, desde el amor, hasta la crudeza del mundo.

—Aún cuando pasen los años—comenzó Hotaru—Seguiremos juntas, ¿no es así?

Las risas se interrumpieron de pronto por su pregunta, la observaron de reojo.

—Por supuesto que si tonta—contestó Usagi con una torta de arroz en su mano—Es verdad que, llegamos aquí por circunstancias distintas, cada una de nosotras tiene su historia. Pero, eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de estar juntas en el futuro.

—Si Hotaru—continuó Makoto con su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos—Eres como nuestra hermana menor, seguiremos juntas y…

—Además—interrumpió Mina bruscamente a Makoto acercándose—Todavía nos falta tantos años e historias debajo de éste árbol. Como nuestro primer beso, o la primera vez que nos enamoremos algún día.

Rei arrugó la frente ¿amor? Por supuesto que era algo tan vanal y tonto creer en algo así a estas alturas—Yo creo que hay cosas mucho más importantes, que creer en algo así.

—Siempre de amargada Rei—dijo Usagi con chocolate en los labios— Siempre he dicho que besar podría ser la misma sensación que cuando comes un dulce, o un postre. Es algo deleitoso.

—No todo es como la comida Usagi —protestó Rei llevándose la mano a la frente con vergüenza. Amy solo las miraba riendo suave. Hotaru se echó a reír de pronto, su risa hizo que las demás guardaran silencio. Mina se puso de pie.

—Hagamos una promesa, no importa que camino tomemos, o que nos depare el destino. Estaremos para la otra—Todas sonrieron amistosamente, se pusieron de pie, y lo único que las rodeaba eran los cerezos. Se tomaron de las manos mientras se miraban. Hotaru sentía tenía un hogar al fin. No recordaba nada de su niñez, ni cómo llegó ahí. Y al decir verdad, no le importaba mucho, sabía se sentía querida.

Comenzó a escuchar un sonido tan extraño arriba, en el cielo. Era profundo, se escuchaba lejos, más allá de la tierra. Levantó la mirada, dirigiendo su vista al cielo, pasmada.

_¿Qué es ese sonido?_

Adormecedor, alucinante, _Que deliciosas armonias. _Podía escucharlas claramente, escuchaba los armónicos en un eco intenso. Como si gritara dentro de una campana, así rebotaba el sonido en sus oídos. Era una sinfonía voraz en una llama cálida.

Ni todos los preludios, movimientos, o sonatas se podía comparar con esa sonoridad. Caía sobre ella como un roció silencioso. El sonido se interrumpió de pronto.

_No importa que camino tomemos, o que nos depare el destino. Estaremos una para la otra. _

_Una para la otra…_

_Hotaru, Hotaru _

El viento movía sus mechones oscuros, trataba de abrir los ojos al escuchar esa voz tan cálida moviéndola de los hombros para que despertara.

—Hotaru, despierta.

Entre abrió los ojos despacio. Con esfuerzo vio una silueta femenina con lentes enfrente. Era Amy mirándola esperando a que despertara por completo. La joven se había quedado dormida debajo de los cerezos. A un lado tenía su violín y unas partituras que estudiaba.

_¿Qué fue ese sonido?_

Amy le sonrió calmada—Hotaru, es tarde ya. Pronto anochecerá.

La joven despertó enseguida poniéndose de pie rápidamente, tomo su violín con agilidad mientras buscaba con la mirada el resto de partituras que se las había llevado el viento. Amy la ayudó a buscarlas, cuando miró a esta para dárselas se percató que de sus mejillas había lagrimas deslizándose.

—Hotaru… ¿Estás llorando?

Extrañada, sintió sus pómulos húmedos por las lágrimas. Abrió ligeramente su boca con impresión. _¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Habrá sido acaso la melodía que escuche en el sueño?_ Se relajó de pronto con la intención de no preocupar a Amy. Observó como el sol se ponía en las montañas a punto de ocultarse—Amy—dijo casi en un susurro—No le digas a las demás que lloré. Creo tuve una pesadilla, no tiene importancia.

Amy asintió con la cabeza. No la aturdiría con preguntas en ese momento. Hotaru siempre fue una niña tan frágil. La menor preocupación hacía que su corazón se acelerara. No la iba a arriesgar. Observó su silueta delicada alejándose, sosteniendo el estuche de su violín. Todos los atardeceres, cuando terminaban las clases y los alumnos se retiraban a su habitación, tenía el gran salón para ella sola. Al fondo había un piano de cola ya viejo pero no desafinado. La habitación era fría, y el sonido de sus pisadas percutía en la madera.

_Silencio_

Buscaba la ausencia del bullicio, de las clases, del ruido estrepitoso que se escuchaba todas las mañanas. Solo quería una cosa _Tocar, tocar una y otra vez hasta que Paganini me envuelva en su pecado musical. _

Deslizo el cierre con cuidado hasta que quedó expuesto su instrumento. Tomó el arco con gracia, sus muñecas eran bastante flexibles y ágiles. Los pocos rayos de sol iluminaban su piel tersa y blanca. Inclinó su cabeza sobre la barbada, sus dedos largos y finos comenzaron a sentir las filosas cuerdas. Se colocaron en el primero acorde.

_Seis octavos, Alegretto grazioso _

_Alivia mi mente enferma, adorna mi lecho, tu que puedes liberarme de este dolor, aunque sea por momentos fugaces. Hazlo rápidamente, aunque me consuma la fiebre. _

El gran salón se vió envuelto en la maravillosa música de la joven artista. "La Campanella de Paganini" era su favorita. Disfrutaba tocar todo tipo de movimientos, preludios, pero la Campanella siempre la disfrutaba más que otras.

_Con dulzura, te conviertes en esa llama boreal que veía Paganini al tocar. Y luego la puedes hacer expirar. Concédeme el descanso que vive y muere entre las rosas._

Tocó únicamente las tres primeras frases, había parado de tocar cuando de pronto escuchó los graves del piano, su caja inmensa resonando continuando la frase que ella había dejado inconclusa. Escuchó parte del movimiento en el piano, alguien estaba tocando lo demás y lo hacía correctamente, con técnica, con fluidez, con delirio musical. Una figura masculina pudo ver sentada mientras tocaba. No sabía quién era, ni tampoco si lo había visto en el pueblo. Solo escuchaba las delicias armónicas que producía con los acordes.

El sol no dejaba que se distinguiera su rostro, sus lentes redondos estaban iluminados por los pocos rayos de sol que entraban bruscamente por la ventana.

_¿Quién ese hombre? _


	7. Canto VI

**CANTO VI**

Sintió una corriente eléctrica que lineaba su espalda hasta su nuca. Podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada. Miró a ese hombre con atención. Inspeccionando totalmente su físico. Alto, cabello ambarino largo, tenía puesto su indumentaria eclesiástica con un anillo grueso y brillante en su dedo anular. No distinguía la figura de la pieza desde esa distancia. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de unos anteojos redondos medianos.

_Sus ojos, como la voz de un muerto que canta desde el fondo de su sepulcro. Recuerdo esos ojos mirándome en sueños. Mirada penetrante y sonrisa sarcástica, segura. Su música vibra en mi memoria, su fragancia se prolonga en mis sentidos. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío de pronto? _

Sus manos grandes se detuvieron. La música había cesado, y había llegado a una cadencia perfecta. Continuaba aún sentado, se giró en el banco con dirección hacia Hotaru.

Veo que…lo que dicen de usted es cierto. —Hotaru sintió esa corriente eléctrica de nuevo, el timbre de su voz era grave, tanto que resonaba en el piano y se mezclaba en su cabeza oleadas de melodías— Eres muy talentosa para la corta edad que tienes.

—¿Usted es? —preguntó Hotaru esperando su pronta respuesta. Se puso de pie el hombre con gran altura dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Al fin pudo ver sus ojos, mismo color que su cabello, jamás había visto unos ojos así.

—Permíteme presentarme—_Que voz tan grave_—Soy el sacerdote que se encuentra de intercambio. Vengo del vaticano querida señorita.

Hotaru dio un paso atrás _Siento que emana algo tan profundo _—¿Del vaticano?

—Había escuchado de su habilidad con el violín, solo quería confirmarlo por mí mismo. Es impresionante como siente cada ritmo en su cuerpo.

La joven se sonrojó. Abrió sus ojos con más confianza hacía ese perfecto desconocido y no sabía por qué. Nunca lo había visto por los pasillos, ni en clases, tampoco en las ceremonias nocturnas —Muchas gracias, desde pequeña he tocado y, lo disfruto mucho. Cada pieza que existe hasta nuestros tiempos, representa algo para la trascendencia de la humanidad. He escuchado todo tipo de melodías diferentes, cada una con su propio estilo, color, le brinda algo a mi espíritu. Estoy componiendo una sinfonía yo misma, llevo bastantes hojas ya pero—bajó su mirada sonriendo para sí misma— Siento que le falta tanta belleza aún, a veces me pregunto qué necesita algo más que simple teoría, algo que vaya más allá doel cosmos, solo así quedaría perfecta. Quiero hacerme escuchar por medio de mi música, tengo tanto que brindarle a la gente.

El hombre de ojos mefistofélicos frunció sus pobladas cejas, tenía los brazos entrecruzados no dejando de clavarle la mirada—Puedes hacerlo— dijo casi en un susurro. Hotaru levantó la mirada— Dime, ¿Alguna vez has oído la música de las esferas?

Hotaru abrió sus ojos impresionada _La melodía de las esferas _en muchas ocasiones había hablado con Amy acerca de eso. Era imposible que cualquier humano llegara a escuchar el movimiento de los astros en el universo. Los mortales no pueden oírla, nadie podía.

He leído mucho sobre ello, muchas de mis investigaciones musicales van dirigido a Fray Luis de león. Pero, sé que es imposible que nosotros como mortales la escuchemos. Estamos sucumbidos y cegados por el ruido de la perversidad humana. Estoy segura que aquel que pueda oír algo tan majestuoso, solo podrían ser los ángeles.

—Tú podrías oírla— dijo con toda la intensión de convencer a la bella joven con sentimientos nobles.

_¿Qué?_

Se dispuso a continuar hablando, sus ojos desprendían sabiduría ahora— Si es que has seguido las investigaciones de Fray Luis y Cicerón, tienes que saber que, para poder escuchar los intervalos de las órbitas celestes, tienes que alejarte de todo ruido que impida tus sentidos lo escuchen y sientan. Tu percepción tiene que estar completamente desnuda, lejos de todo ruido brusco y ajeno a una alma limpia y noble. Los mortales no pueden escuchar las esferas porque no están dentro de un orden natural. No existe equilibrio, la verdad y la belleza deben estar en un solo unísono. Solo así aquel podrá escuchar el canto de los astros.

No existe lugar en este mundo para que esa desnudez llegue a mis sentidos —Continuó Hotaru— Aunque me niegue a la violencia y solo viva para la música, es imposible que la oiga por…

—Hay un lugar —Interrumpió con brusquedad acercándose — Donde puedes alejarte de todo ruido, incluso el del silencio. En aquel lugar puedes entregarte al sonido de los planetas, y fundirte en sus armónicos. Ahí encontrarás la respuesta que Fray Luis estuvo buscando durante años. ¿Por qué no vas a lo alto de la montaña?, lejos de la aldea, de todo y todos los que te rodean. Incluso los animales. Ahí encontrarás la brisa fría y dejarás de escuchar los cantos de la naturaleza, para poder escuchar el canto de los planetas. Ve, y conoce la melodía de la verdadera belleza.

Hotaru se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos _¿Podría?, ¿Podría yo escuchar los cantos de los planetas?_ Fueron minutos extraños, los segundos se estancaron en el reloj antes de que se interrumpiera el silencio con la cálida voz de Usagi entrando por la puerta de pronto:

—Hotaru ya es tar…— entró Usagi con brusquedad. La sonrisa que tenía al recorrer los pasillos desapareció en cuanto vio al sacerdote parado ahí. Con el cuerpo tenso, delgado y esos ojos penetrantes. Usagi sintió su mirada casi en un golpe de desprecio. La rubia frunció el ceño. Ese tiempo pudo sentirlo eterno con ese desconocido.

_¿Quién rayos es este hombre? ¿Por qué me mira así?_

—Usagi—habló Hotaru disminuyendo la tensión en la habitación—Él es el padre de intercambio del vaticano. Amablemente vino a verme tocar y hablar conmigo.

La rubia no respondió, aún sus cejas estaban curveadas en un gesto de extrañeza. Hotaru prosiguió—Disculpe, pero no me ha dicho su nombre.

Este sonrió irónicamente tomando del hombro a Hotaru— Wyvern…Padre Wyvern _Su alteza_—quitó su mano del hombro de la joven. Caminó dirigiéndose a la salida. Usagi solo escuchaba sus pisadas con agresividad, volvieron a cruzarse las miradas, esta vez mas penetrantes que antes. Usagi sintió como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Aquel hombre emanaba tanto odio hacia ella. No necesitaba verlo para sentirlo.

Por fin salió de la habitación, el frío ceso de pronto. —Usagi, debiste ser más empática con él.

—No me agrada, jamás lo habíamos visto por aquí.

—Eso es porque no tiene mucho que llegó al orfanato. Estoy segura que el padre superior sabe de su llegada y todo está bien.

_Podré escuchar la espléndida e inmortal melodía del cosmos a lo alto de la montaña, donde yace la flor que nace de un ángel._

Al amanecer, Hotaru despertó temprano como siempre. Decidió alejarse del pueblo, en lo alto de la montaña donde podría percibir esa infinita belleza del cielo. Las ráfagas de viento eran agresivas. Pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería seguir subiendo hasta la cima, y poder escuchar las esferas que había anhelado tanto desde niña. Años de lectura, de estudio, de conocer la música. Estaba segura que ese amanecer la llevaría a una completa catarsis.

Llegó a la cima con sus botas llenas de lodo, solo podía escuchar el viento. Su falda se movía con brusquedad. Levantó la mirada al cielo con sus ojos violeta cerrados. Extendió sus brazos, concentrándose y alejando todo ruido ajeno de su mente. No escuchaba nada, solo el viento.

_Aunque no escuche el canto de los astros, el encanto puro de la naturaleza es suficiente. El bosque me canta, los árboles bailan, las flores se inquietan. Puedo escuchar de nuevo…las mismas campanadas ¿Qué es esto? El cosmos a sus ojos es un sistema donde se integran los cuerpos celestes. Puedo escuchar el sol, la luna, los cinco planetas…_

_El viento es más agresivo._

—Quien oye una vez con claridad la música de las esferas prohibidas, en adelante estará solo. Y durante el resto de sus días vivirá como el rey de la oscuridad.

_¿Quién es esa mujer? _— Disculpe...¿Quién es usted? _Las campanadas se escuchan más fuertes, pero no dejan de sonar hermosas._

—Pandora, mi nombre es Pandora.


End file.
